Historically toy projectiles and projectile launchers have relied upon the use of air pressure, catapults, elastics or springs to launch the projectiles. While these have proved popular, it would be advantageous to provide projectile toys which relied upon other projection means, and which resulted in the creation of new games as a result of the nature of the projectile.